


Golden

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Klaine, Klaine AU Fridays, M/M, Male Slash, Olympic!Klaine, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: When feelings of inadequacy strike Kurt while watching the Olympics, Blaine knows just how to lighten the mood and bring them closer together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on [Tumblr](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/29134525478/golden-olympicklaine) on August 10th, 2012.
> 
> This story was written for the Klaine!AU Challenge [prompt of Olympic!Klaine](https://klaineaufridays.tumblr.com/post/29067695550/you-all-know-what-tomorrow-is%22) (though this one failed at being an AU!).  
> 

Kurt sighed as he shoved another spoonful of his ice cream sundae into his mouth, staring at the television screen. Finn had been watching the Olympics when Blaine arrived, and when he saw that the synchronized diving was on, he insisted that they watch it rather than going up to Kurt’s room. He couldn’t say no to that face and Blaine knew it.

He had to admit, it was pretty interesting. Thrilling even. But the more he watched the perfectly toned bodies twist skillfully through the air, the more depressed he felt. It was a relief when Finn had gotten a call from Puck for a pool cleaning emergency, finally leaving them with the house to themselves. Blaine had suggested ice-cream and between the heat and his mood, Kurt wasn’t going to complain.

“You okay?” Blaine asked with concern, turning away from the television screen to face Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, shoveling more ice-cream into his mouth. For once it was making him feel worse. “I don’t know, I guess just watching all this…” he gestured at the television with his spoon. “It just sort of makes me feel inadequate. Like I’d fail miserably at that too.” He couldn’t help but sigh dejectedly once more.

“Stop that,” chided Blaine almost harshly.

Kurt frowned. “Stop what?”

“Moping. I’ve let you do a lot this summer because you’ve been dealt a crappy hand lately. But I’m not going to allow-”

Kurt puffed up, fuming for some reason. “You aren’t going to allow me to do what? I’m your boyfriend not your possession. And excuse me for not dealing with my crappy life on your timetable!”

Blaine looked shocked, hurt, and Kurt almost felt bad for his outburst. Almost. “Kurt, that’s not what I meant.”

Kurt glared at him, hugging himself protectively. “What did you mean then? Huh?”

“It’s just…” Blaine ran his hands through his hair anxiously. “It’s silly to compare yourself to an Olympic athlete, Kurt. Of course you wouldn’t be as good as them, because they train for four years to get to this point. But I know that’s not what this is all about.”

“Then what is it all about, Dr. Know-It-All?” Kurt asked, his sudden anger tempering off as quickly as it came.

“You’re projecting. You’re still hurting from not getting into NYADA and its messing with your head, Kurt. You’re amazing, they are the ones who are inadequate.”

Nodding, Kurt leaned into his side. Blaine wrapped a warm arm around him, which was comforting even if it was almost 100 degrees outside. Thank goodness for air conditioning. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

“I know,” Blaine replied, and Kurt could practically see the sweet smile on his face just from his voice.

“I just…I thought I was dealing. I thought I was done with this. I’ve made a plan for the fall, I’m moving on.”

Blaine turned him slightly so that they were facing. “Yeah, but…rejection sucks. It makes you doubt yourself even if there’s nothing to doubt.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “The only time you were rejected was Jeremiah.”

Blaine scowled. “You had to bring that up?” He sighed, picking up one of Kurt’s hands and stroking it gently. “There have been other times. But yeah, that actually is a good example. The person I was infatuated with rejected me, so I was lost when the right person was right there under my nose the whole time.” He grinned, nudging Kurt with his foot. Kurt couldn’t help but blush and grin back. “You remember how insane that month was…but then, suddenly, there you were and all the other stuff didn’t matter anymore.”

“So you’re telling me that I need to find a school that moves me…”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “That rejection led me to the most amazing thing in my entire life. I know it sucks now, but you’re going to find something better than NYADA. Some place that appreciates you the way I do. The way we all do.”

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. “Thanks,”

Blaine smiled, gently stroking his cheek. “Anytime. You’re going to be a star, Kurt Hummel. I just know it.” A strange look crossed over Blaine’s face. “Do you think it would be alright if I could show you just how non-inadequate you are?”

Kurt scrunched up his face. “Not if you keep using double negatives.”

Blaine laughed. “Fine, fine. Can I show you just how absolutely brilliant and amazing you are?”

Kurt grinned, eyebrows raised. “I think I can live with that.”

Blaine stood, pulling Kurt up with him, using the momentum to haul Kurt right up against his chest. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he muttered between kisses. They stumbled their way towards Kurt’s room, never losing contact, lost in each other.

The television was still on in the livingroom, the medals getting awarded. They could just barely hear it from their position on Kurt’s bed. Blaine pressed down, kissing Kurt deeply. “So, Kurt Hummel,” he whispered against his bare skin, causing Kurt to shiver in delight. “Ready to go for the gold?”

Kurt grinned back at him wickedly. “Oh, it’s on, Anderson. It is on.” As Kurt pulled Blaine back down for another kiss, he couldn’t help but feel like a winner.


End file.
